


My sketchbook

by Moony_PirateKing



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Assassination Classroom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Gintama, Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Chibi, Chinese Language, Chinese New Year, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Memes, Name of characters, Other, Sad, School Uniforms, Song Lyrics, drawn for school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_PirateKing/pseuds/Moony_PirateKing
Summary: A collection of drawings (mostly digital) of my OC's, fandoms, etc.





	1. HERCULES MULLIGAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERCULES MULLIGAN!  
> I'M A TAILOR SPYING ON THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT I TAKE THEIR MEASUREMENT INFORMATION AND THEN I SMUGGLE IT! UP!


	2. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizaaaa~


	3. the other 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND HAMILTON... wrote the other 51!!!


	4. Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original characters: Flamia, Stormia, Marina, and Natura

  * 



	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick sketch


	6. Sinbad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first try at vector drawing a person.


	7. Gintama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario ja nai, Katsura da!


	8. Wolf Boy OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew this back in May 2016. First time trying to shade digitally.


	9. One Piece Sanji cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in May 2016, I was obsessed with One Piece so I drew this pic of Sanji drooling over Shirahoshi on a cake. I was still trying to get a hang on drawing digitally. Sorry this is crap.


	10. Pardon me, are you Aaron burr sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This matches up with the latest chapter of my Hamilton fic!


	11. Fanart to Ham fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for my own fanfic based on the Aaron Burr Sir Animatics.


	12. Coloring Symmetrical lady




	13. Happy Chinese New Year




	14. Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since I drew an actual anime character.


	15. Angelica Schuyler




	16. GWash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington for the Red Chair challenge. I did not draw the chair, Pili from sketchclub did!!  
> I only drew G Wash and wrote the lyrics!


	17. Hair practice




	18. Colored Ham fic fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me are you Modern Burr sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just colored that drawing


	19. Koro-sensei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what his outfit looks like and was too lazy to pull up a reference pic.


	20. Jefferson, you have the floor sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a Cabinet battle 1 animatics I'm working on.
> 
> Pretty rough draft.


	21. That would be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time drawing an actual canon character ship! WIP need to shade and fix the lines. What do you think?


	22. Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super quick sketch


	23. alexander silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> started as an experiment with the circle tool, once again became something hamrelated. No refs used.


	24. Sad Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I draw this.
> 
> Super quick drawing of Lams since I've been challenging myself in drawing more romantic pairings since I drew Hameliza a few days ago. One of which was Lams. Yeah, they're dead here, but hey, they're together right?


	25. Modern day Eliza Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my fanfic again. I chose to have her wear a ruffled shirt. Was going to give her a skirt but the position made it awkward...


	26. Lafayette uncolored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I used the sketchy tool. I used to draw with that tool a lot on Sketchclub but then started using vector tools and pens (as you can see with the rest of my drawings). How nostalgic!


	27. Alexander Hamilton again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried drawing his head like how Galactibun draws the heads (check out their animatics they're beautiful!) 
> 
> Tried to color properly, and used sketchy to outline him, so it's crisper.


	28. Me to We Support Tanzania!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My school is organizing and arts and crafts sale to support the opportunity pillar in Me to We's global initiative! We chose Tanzania as our country this year.
> 
> This is a practice sketch of a Tanzania woman based on pics I found of traditional Tanzania outfits on Google.


	29. Original female school girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School uniform!


	30. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to that song and yeah. Drew this on procreate instead of on the usual sketchclub app. sorry it's a bit blurry.


	31. Cold Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew this girl using cold colors like blue and teal.


	32. DEADPOOL!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute chibi deadpool! I used a youtube video for reference.


	33. OC shaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to shade this OC here haha... I have another version of him that looks scarily like Yurio from Yuri on Ice...


	34. Alexander Hamilton in full color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put a lot of effort in this one


	35. Hamilton meme 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to draw this meme  
> It was very fun but super lazy drawing


	36. Hamilton meme 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one, also lazy, simple drawing. The people's appearances are not based off of anyone.


	37. Male OC: Will Forester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hair is not usually this long but I had too much fun drawing it. One of my original OC's that I changed the design of over the past 5-6 years.


	38. Yona of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First try at drawing Yona from Akatsuki no Yona. She's not wearing her usual outfit, 
> 
> *spoilers* I based it off of her manga disguise when she saved Lili. *end spoilers*
> 
> She kinda looked sunburned but I'm not very good at shading. It's sorta rough, the hand is clearly not drawn properly... but hey, I'm stretching to different fandoms!


	39. Maria Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have exams tomorrow but YOLO
> 
> so much regrets
> 
> different style from usual-did not use vectors


	40. Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new fandom! *drumroll* HAIKYUU! Yes, the anime fandom on ao3 with the most stories!  
> Kenma is so precious. His eyes were bigger than they actually are but hey it's fanart!


	41. back to A. Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to a Hamilton fanart!


	42. Kageyama and Hinata Haikyuu ROUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough drawing of Alec787's request for Kageyama and Hinata. The actual drawing would be better since I didn't use any reference to draw this rough thing.


End file.
